


Didn't Come Home

by orphan_account



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens when you watch old episodes namely "The Department of Secrets" aka my death</p>
<p>inspired by that episode where robyn is really worried and max is slightly worried about lofty's current whereabouts and maybe they dont sleep well that night and in the meantime ethan is wondering why lofty isnt texting back...</p>
<p>set sometime <b>after </b> the giant cockup that was zax's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> rarepairs AND angst? on MY ao3 account? its more likely than you think...

"He'll be home eventually." Max muttered, glaring at the tiny picture of himself, Lofty and Robyn on the sideboard. Robyn nodded slowly.

"I hope so. It's way too late for him to be out by himself. He's probably on his way home right now." She half smiled to reassure herself, before turning and trudging upstairs to bed. Shrugging, Max did the same before briefly checking the time on his watch. 2:00am. 

-

Ethan barely allowed his eyelids to close in a blink as he stared blankly at his phone screen. Lofty hadn't responded to a single text, which at 2am he would usually have shrugged off and admitted that not everyone had severe insomnia, had it not been for Robyn's text to  _him_ asking if Lofty was with him and Cal. 

Which, he was  _not._

He rolled over once, quickly locking and unlocking his phone in a vain attempt to summon a mysterious text from his partner. 

Nothing.

-

Bustled into the kitchen and accosted with plates of bread and jam, Lofty yawned loudly and leaned against the washing machine.

"I -- I'm really tired. Can I just go to bed?" He rubbed his eyes to emphasize his previous statement.

"Oh, um, yes. Theres a bed somewhere upstairs. This isn't entirely my place I don't mind where you sleep and -- and do something with those clothes. You smell." 


	2. Morning

Robyn woke up suddenly, glanced at her bedside clock and dragged herself out of bed. She called Lofty's name once before glancing up through the square hole into the loft space. Everything was exactly like it was at 2am. Not even a sticky note.

-

Ethan still clutched his phone, likely causing some form of damage to eyes from the length of time he had been fixed to his conversation thread with Lofty. He had occasionally sent the odd worried text, but mostly he tried various forms of idly refreshing the screen in the hopes that his phone was just delayed.

-

Dylan marched into Lofty's room, throwing each item of his stinky clothes onto his face whilst counting to ten.

"I'm sorry to inform you that it is a work morning and if you would like to avoid public transport and the likelihood of seeing your so-called 'friends', then I advise you get out of bed and get dressed within the next fifteen minutes." He threw the last hoodie straight at Lofty's face. "That is all."

 


	3. Work

Robyn and Max arrived at the ED together, Robyn glancing around her immediate surroundings in the desperate hope of seeing Lofty, somewhere. Max, too, looked around, although less eagerly and for slightly different reasons. He eventually spotted Dylan, who was all but dragging Lofty by the wrist to get on with his job.

"Found him. Safe and bloody sound." Max tipped his head towards them, Robyn following his line of sight and sighing with great relief.

"Thank God he's safe!" She hurried over to them, grinning. Max didn't respond. 

-

Ethan suddenly sat up in bed and grabbed for his glasses.  _Late._ He jumped up and dragged his clothes on, barely stopping to chew on a biscuit. Just as he was about to lock the front door, he realised he'd forgotten his phone and rushed back inside to grab it from the kitchen side. He noticed, with great sadness, that he still had no texts from Lofty.

-

"Just wondering, but how come you didn't text me back?" Ethan lifted his phone.

"You have a dyspraxic man and a filled bath to blame for that." Dylan responded before Lofty even had a chance to process the question.

"Ah. You are forgiven, then." Lofty smiled, before pulling Ethan into a tight hug. Dylan took this as his cue to leave, muttering about how his teeth would rot if he watched them for any longer.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just...try to look after your next phone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u havent seen the episode, the reason lofty didnt go 'home' that night was bc they fell out bc of the way he handled not liking robyn back and he didnt feel welcome at home anymore
> 
> just a bit of a back info that i probably couldve written in but elected not to

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading, ur an angel (hmu on tumblr @queerdyfty or twitter @twittheryan )


End file.
